UHI (Under Hypnotic Influence)
by TrampledRose
Summary: One-shot for TiredOfBeingNice. I hope you enjoy! Benny is used through Jesse to kill Ethan. The ending puts another layer of mystery to White Chapel. What could the component be? Bethan. Read and Review!


_**This oneshot is for TiredOfBeingNice. I hope you like it, and that I do the plot justice in your mind!**_

 _ **I do not own MBAV or this plotline.**_

 _U.H.I. (Under Hypnotic Influence)_

~3rd Person's P.O.V.~

Benny shivered as the fall breeze weaved around him from behind. He pulled his jackets collar up around the base of his neck, sighing and staring at the small puff of his breath as it was visable.

He knew it was a bad idea for a walk. But that day at school, Benny found a typed note in his locker that someone loved him, and to take a walk around the block that night. Benny could only picture a hot babe waiting for him. Or hopefully, Benny bit his lip at the thought, someone he already knew.

But he couldn't imagine the person that he was wishing for out in this temperature. Hell, _no one_ was out, except him.

Or so he thought.

As he kept walking, he heard the slightest sound, saw the slightest movement, just around the bend.

But it wasn't a hot babe. And it _definitly_ wasn't who he was hoping for.

Because it was Jesse. He stood there shrouded in the shadows, eyes glowing, and he pounced on Benny almost before he could register who it was.

"Hey!" Benny yelped. Jesse stopped just short of piercing Benny's jugular, and rolled his eyes when he realized who he had.

"Jesus, first you try to kill me, and now you interfere with my hunting?" The vampire said, sitting up but not getting off of the boy.

"Get off of me!" Benny shouted.

"Afraid not. Now's the only chance I'll have to get rid of you so easily." Jesse sighed, almost nonchalantly. Then he sifted his gaze away. "It would be more useful if you were Ethan, but . . ." He looked back at Benny. "I suppose I'll just make you do it."

"Wha-?" Benny started to question. Jesse's eyes became unnaturally blue, almost white. And Benny couldn't look away.

 _Find Ethan and kill him._ The message was clear. Benny's head filled with nothing but that command. The more he tried to fight it, the louder the words rang.

Benny didn't even notice that Jesse was off of him until he was at his own house, reaching in his drawer, silently bringing out his gun. The words were echoing, overlapping, until he heard the gunshot ring past them.

As if he blinked, his vision cleared and he saw a pale-faced Ethan staring at him in shock. The gun slipped from his hand as Ethan looked down at his stomach. A red stain spread over the material of his shirt. Ethan's knees gave out from under him, but Benny was able to catch him.

"Ethan." He croaked. "Ethan, I'm so sorry. I-"

"Don't." Ethan rasped. "I know. It's okay. I Saw it . . . in a vision." His breath was too short.

Benny heard mumbling, and realized it was him. "I won't cry, I won't cry, I won't cry. . ."

"Benny. That note today . . . it was from . . . me." Ethan whispered. Benny choked out a sob.

"Shit. Wait. Shit." He cried as Ethan's eyes closed.

"Wow. That was dramatic." Jesse said from behind, looking bored.

"You killed him." Benny said through gritted teeth.

"No, Benny. You did. And now, it's your turn." He spoke with amusement, then bit into Benny's neck. He didn't even flinch, letting the fangs take his life.

But just as his vision mercifully faded, they heard sirens, so suddenly that Jesse startled.

"Freeze! WCPD!" Called an officer. Jesse pulled out his fangs and hissed at the intruder.

"Back off! This is my meal!"

Surprisingly, the officer flashed a set of fangs in return. "Vampires are not to harm civilians! Step away from the boy."

"And if I don't?" Jesse said, poising his mouth back by Benny's neck.

The officer aimed his gun, then pulled the trigger. The bullet went through Jesse's chest, and he disintegrated.

"Wha-?"

The officer spoke into his Talkie for an ambulence, then looked at Benny with a grin. "Not all Supernatural are bad. It's gotta balence somewhere. It takes a reasonably appropriate story, reuseable wooden bullets," He picked up the mini stake and pocketed it, "and a bit of help from a mole." He pulled out a vial and poured it on Benny's neck, and the sting left him.

The sirens came soon afterwards, and the officer moved him away from the crime scene. He started blacking out, and the last thing he heard was an officer shouting, "We've got a pulse!"


End file.
